heroesofpixtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Connor
Connor (コナー), is one of the first fighters to participate in Red's 1st tournament, considered a powerful warrior in the world of Pixtopia. Appearance Connor has gray eyes, brown-orange hair, white skin, well fit physique, and of average height. In his initial appearance, Connor had a mohawk type hairstyle and wore a standard white gi, gray belt, gray shoes, brown wristbands, brown leg bands, and a small blue bag around his waist. During the 2nd tournament, Connor grew out his hair, now wearing a green shirt, blue pants, and replacing the color brown with orange for his wristbands and leg bands. Personality Connor is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities, although Connor is shown to rely on brute force in order to overwhelm his opponents, showing some level of recklessness. When Connor lost in his first match, he was shown to have good sportsmanship, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Zymon, who became champion. Even after losing in his first match again in the 2nd tournament, Connor still shows his sportsmanship again. He also shows a good level of teamwork and honor when he accepts the others in fighting Erk and his army. Connor is resilient, able to battle many Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own, then facing off against Erk Copy despite being exhausted and injured. He doesn't let his losses get to him, as Connor likely considers it a good lesson for him to continue improving his abilities as a warrior. Biography Background Not much is known about Connor's past. Wanting to test his abilities, when Red announces the 1st LSW Tournament, Connor chooses to partake in it. Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga Successfully entering the tournament, Connor was first introduced alongside the other fighters who have entered as well. Connor's opponent in his only match was Zach. While initially, Connor holds his own during the fight, Zach managed to overpower him through brute force. By outmaneuvering his moves, Zach was able to take out Connor, using an energy wave, winning the match. Connor is later shown in the ceremony, where Zymon is recognized as champion. The ceremony gets interrupted when Red appears and challenges Zymon to a battle, with Connor and the other fighters stay clear away from the ring, aware that the match shall become intense. When the battle ends up in a draw, Connor heads out on his own to start training. Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga When a second tournament was announced by Red, Connor was hesitant to join. Eventually, after finishing his training and wanting to redeem himself for his early loss during the 1st tournament, Connor decides to give one more shot for the championship. Introduced alongside the other fighters, the first match automatically begins with Connor against Ivan. Although having the advantage at the start of the match, Ivan took the match in a different way, by using Connor's strength towards his advantage. By charging towards Connor, Ivan spun him around, causing Connor to get a ring out, losing the match. Despite losing the match, Connor chooses to stay till the end of the tournament, wanting to know how every other match will unfold. By the middle of the tournament, David and Fernando inform Connor, alongside the other fighters about a looming threat that has something related to Red. Connor and the others agree in giving their aid once the tournament ends. When the final match ended, Silver is recognized as the new champion at the ceremony. Then suddenly, a monk named Erk, who was possessed by Rah's Sword of Command, appears with his army of Neo-Pixel Fighters. Planning to destroy all of Pixtopia, Erk first wishes to eradicate the fighters who participated in the tournament. Red appears and asks the assistance of Silver and the others. They all agree in taking down Erk and his army, starting an all-out battle royale. Connor battles multiple Neo-Pixel Fighters either on his own or by teaming up with someone else. Despite all of their efforts, Connor and the other fighters fail in taking down even one Neo-Pixel Fighter. It was only due to Erk Copy, a Neo-Pixel copy of Monk Erk, that stopped the army, by killing Erk while he let his guard down, also causing him to lose Rah's Sword of Command. Although Silver possessed Rah's Sword of Command and turned evil briefly, Red and the others saved him from it. Erk Copy then gains Rah's Sword of Command, where Connor and the fighters have one final clash, where they all perform an energy wave at Erk Copy. In the end, Red takes down Erk Copy at the cost of his life. With the defeat of Erk Copy and the Neo-Pixel Fighter Army, Connor heads out on his own. His current whereabouts are unknown. Power While only showing very little of what Connor can do, he's still considered powerful. Connor, being able to participate in Red's tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. In his first match, Connor loses to Zach mostly due to being inexperienced in battle, as shown when Connor failed to understand Zach's form of fighting, causing him to easily get outmaneuvered. In the second tournament, during his match against Ivan, he was given a power level of 350. Despite training since the 1st tournament, Ivan still defeats Connor, who had a power level of 310 during their match. Although Ivan was holding back during their match, as further onto the tournament, Ivan had a high power level reading. When Connor had to partake in the battle between the Neo-Pixel Fighter Army, he held his own against most of them, with one Neo-Pixel Fighter given a power level of 500. However, even though Connor can go all-out without being restricted by the tournament rules, he wasn't strong enough to defeat one Neo-Pixel Fighter. Connor's energy wave was easily held back by Erk Copy, even with the help of everyone else attack at the same time, showing the massive gap in power between them. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Connor possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. * Superhuman Speed: Connor can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Connor is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Connor having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Connor is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Connor moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * '''Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Battles '''Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga * Connor vs. Zach (Loss) Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga * Connor vs. Ivan (Loss) * Connor vs. Neo-Pixel Fighter (Draw) * Connor & Pixtopia Fighters vs. Erk Copy (Won)